The Heart of the Wanton
by Era Dubois
Summary: Ren is slipping and the gentlemanly facade is cracking. Will Kyoko survive the onslaught when she can't even be Setsu?
1. Chapter 1

*I own absolutely no rights to the original works that this story is based on*

Legend: Japanese English

**The Heart of the Wanton**

Her heart was beating fast, too fast. What was this? Wait, she knew. Kyoko looked around the abyss of darkness and quiet. She spun on her heel searching for the source of the arrhythmia. Was that? No?!

"You? Why is it you? Why is it always you?!" She runs at him, hands clenched into fists. She wants to beat the brainless, lazy smirk right off his no good face. But as she makes contact with his chest, a hand, larger than Shotaro's, wraps around her wrist. She looks up and the face has changed, the hair is darker. The mouth and eyes are familiar and unfamiliar. Kyoko begins to shiver; she is growing so cold, as it starts at her wrist, and suffuses her whole being. Her teeth chatter, causing the words to come out almost like a stutter.

"W-who are you?"

His eyes narrow. "You don't belong here," his eyes widen and seem to spark and glow as his hair starts to lighten. "I think you should leave. I'd hate to see you get hurt!"

He releases her wrist and she begins to fall.

Kyoko wakes up with the tail end of her scream still lingering in the air. She looks to her right where her brother Cain would be sleeping, but his bedclothes are perfectly made. "Where is he?"

His shoes are gone, and the water in the bathroom isn't running.

_He took a bath last night, he couldn't be… _

She knocks on the door, she listens closely, and all she hears is a gurgling noise. She slams through the door… and stops short.

"Cain, you scared me." Her big brother was sitting in the bath, playing innocently with the bubbles and…a toy submarine?!

"Cain, where did you get that?" Setsu steps closer, "You never buy anything for yourself." She narrows her eyes. "Where did you buy it?"

Cain shrugs and contemplates his bath toy. "The hotel lobby's gift shop."

Setsu heaves a heavy sigh, "Why?"

Cain looks at her as though she has taken leave of her sanity. "To buy a submarine."

Setsu rolls her eyes, "No, why didn't you have me go out and buy you that? You know I would do anything for my precious big brother. Even going out and buying a kiddie toy at 2:00 am."

Cain begins to mold himself a beard of bubbles and when he speaks, the suds get into his mouth causing him to blow the bubbles away from his lips and making the gurgling sound. "I didn't want to wake you up, you were sleeping soundly, and I would've hated disturbing your sweet dreams," _Even if they _were_ about Sho Fuwa._

It has been three days since the incident and neither of the Heel siblings nor their actors brought it up, but there was a definite tension when Kyoko and Ren were alone without their roles as Setsuka and Cain to fall back on. Kyoko has been filming Box R three days a week, which gives her some solace, but Ms. Amamiya was picking up on the murky aura Kyoko had dragged around off set.

_Ms. Mogami seems really down, I wonder if something happened with the other LoveMe member, Ms. Kotonami, should I ask her? _

Kyoko feels a tap on her shoulder and whirls on her coworker. "Ms. Amamiya! What…You scared me, did you need something?"

"Oh I was just wondering if a certain dark-haired acquaintance of yours was causing you distress?"

Kyoko's eyes widen with surprise and her lips part with barely contained shock. "How…How did you know? Are you a psychic, should I watch what my brainwaves do around you?"

Ms. Amamiya laughs, "No, I just assumed that you were looking so down because you and Ms. Kotonami had a fight, or something like that."

"A fight with Moko, I didn't, I mean it wasn't a big one and we have already made up, thank you for your concern though." Kyoko gets on her bike and looks back. "Better run, see you next week." And off she goes at a demonic speed.

_Ms. Mogami sure is strange, but if everything is okay…_ Ms. Amamiya shakes her head and ducks into her manager's car.

As Kyoko begins to slow down she remembers where she had to head after shooting. She brings the bike to a dead  
stop. _He broke character. Why would Mr. Tsuruga ever break character? Unless, are things really getting that bad? Who did I snap back into Cain? If I hadn't shocked whatever, no, whoever was moving Mr. Tsuruga's body, what would have happened? _Kyoko shivers a little, as she makes her way to the Muse's portable studio in the hotel's underground parking garage. _Its okay, as long as I am with Cain, everything will be okay. As long as I don't have to face Ren or whoever else he might be, I'm going to be okay. _But then she hears the super deep voice of LME President, Lory Takarada.

"Ren, you need her."

_Mr. Tsuruga is still in there? Wasn't he supposed to get off work on his last shoot three hours ago? He should already be upstairs! _ She starts to walk away and find a place to wait until he finished, but Ren's words freeze her feet to the spot.

"He almost devoured her!"

"Who, which one of you?" _The President knows?_

Ren lowers his voice until it is nearly imperceptible, "You know which one. If I don't get her away from me, I won't able to protect her from him." He sighs heavily. "I just don't think this is going to work. I'm sorry."

Kyoko can hear Ren start toward the door, but he stops just before reaching it and Kyoko can hear through the door, "Let go of me. I said. Let. Go!"

Lory speaks in tones barely above a whisper, "You remember the deal? You want her gone; you have to fire her yourself." Lory slams open the door and walks off with a flourish of his opera cape. The Muse walks up to Kyoko. "Are you okay, Kyoko?"

Kyoko looks at her, "I think I am going to be fired."


	2. Chapter 2

*I own absolutely no rights to the original works that this story is based on*

Heart of the Wanton (Part Two)

"_I think I am going to be fired."_

"Fired? Why would you be fired? I thought the new drama was going so well."

Kyoko's eyes lose their glassy far-off look and she seems surprised to see the Muse

standing there. "Hmm? Oh, yes! The drama is-is going very well. I was talking about a commercial. I wouldn't really get fired, just, passed over." The Muse cocks her head to the side.

"Oh well, I hope you don't. Now, let's get you in here and into your," her voice drops to a conspiratorial whisper as her eyes glance left to right, as though checking for spies, "disguise."

Kyoko slaps on a lackluster smile, "Yes, let's." Just as they begin to climb up the stairs, Ren in his Cain hair and make-up comes bursting through the door and tromps out to the hotel's lobby. The Muse looks after him, and smiles a half grin at Kyoko. Speaking from behind her hand, she whispers, "He is grumpy," And she giggles as she shows Kyoko into the portable studio.

Tamp. Tamp. Tamp. Tamp. Tamp. Tamp. Tamp. Tamp. Tamp. Tamp…Shoko leans down and looks over at Sho. _He has been anxious for days. No statue yet, but I feel that it's right there, on the horizon._ She straightens and bites her lower lip thinking on what to do. _I could ask him. Should I ask him? No, I won't ask him._ "Sho?"

His head whips around to her. His eyes narrow and his lips purse, "What?"

"Nothing, the studio representative will be here soon, that's all, and I thought it would be best if we presented a well-mannered façade."

Sho sneers, "What makes you think I would do anything that would harm my career? I am on a golden path laid out by my hard work and wonderful talent. I would never jeopardize my beautiful, golden future by appearing rude just because of some noopid little, wool-gathering, idiot who never answers her phone and disappears off the face of the planet!"

_Noopid? Oh, so he still hasn't found Kyoko. It is rather odd. Sho had practically stalked Kyoko from her drama set but couldn't keep up and lost sight of her. Where could she have gone? _A knock sounds at the door and the rep pokes his head in. "We're ready for…" Shoko follows the rep's line of sight. _Oh no! _The spot where a 'cool' singer once sat is now occupied by a cold statue. "What are we waiting for Shoko?" the statue hissed. _A miracle._


	3. Chapter 3

* I Own None of the Original Story, Arcs, or Any of the Characters Herein*

Legend: *Phone Conversation* Japanese English  


** The Heart of the Wanton (Part 3)**

_ What the?_ Kyoko can't believe her eyes. "Cain?" _I was nervous Mr. Tsuruga had blown a fuse, but this is unreal._Cain Heel turns to see his adorable little sister staring at him wide-eyed. "What's the matter, Setsu?" _Oh, I don't know, maybe it's because you're wearing an apron and cleaning the kitchen!_"Cain, why are you cleaning?" Cain's forehead creases in confusion, "Setsu, you know I always clean when I have to do things I don't want to. It helps me feel as though I have some semblance of control over the matter." Kyoko's head begins to whirl. _Cleaning?! I don't remember that being a part of Cain's character. Mr. Tsuruga can't have just decided on a new character facet all willy-nilly, could he have? Wait! Something he doesn't want to do. Am I going to be fired? Now?  
"_Wh-what do you have to do, that's so unpleasant?" Kyoko's heart is in her throat as she waits for his answer.  
Cain rolls his eyes, "I have to go on a talk show with the rest of the cast, seeing as shooting is winding down, the production company wants us to start selling it with all we have." _A talk show?_ "What kind of talk show?" He purses his lips into a pout. "Some variety show that's doing a horror themed episode. They want me to be there in costume." Setsuka smiles, "Cool, what's the name of the show?" Cain stoops to sweep the debris into the dust pan and answers as he dumps the load into the waste basket, facing away from Setsu, "Umm, let me think...Ah-ha! That's what it was. Bridge Rock!" Bridge Rock? Wait, Bridge Rock?! You mean he'll be on the show tonight! But if hes on Bridge Rock, I either can't be Bo or I can't be Setsu. Either way tonight is going to be mayhem for my psyche.

*Kyoko? Kyoko, are you still there?* Kyoko takes a deep breath and smiles, so she sounds more carefree then she feels. "Yes, Mr. Sawara, I am still here." Mr. Sawara sighs on the other end of the line. *Good, I was nervous you may have hung up on me or had fainted.* Kyoko's brow furrows, "Why would I do either of those?" Mr Sawara chuckles. *Well You had just been on set a few days ago, right? I thought you may have been upset that they hadn't let you do the bits required for tonight's show, considering you have the drama and this mystery project that has been taking up so much of your time.* Kyoko sighs a soft laugh, "No, Mr. Sawara, I aim to be a professional. This is my job, and if Bridge Rock needs me tonight, the show must go on no matter how much schedule shuffling must be done." Another chuckle and Mr Sawara says good bye and hangs up. _This won't be good. Shotaro's going to be on Bridge Rock. _

Kyoko had received that call while on break on the set of Box R and is now in the backstage dressing room of her big brother Cain. "Setsu, you look nervous, are you all right?" Setsu shrugs, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just sick of having this po-dunk country keep us waiting." _It's all right_, _if I keep being Setsu, the ice will disappear from his gaze. Ohhh! Why did they have to put the dressing rooms right next to each other?! Damn you Univeeerse! Mr. Tsuruga can practically hear that idiot breathing!  
_"Don't be upset at the whole country, it's just the other guests that won't finish there segments fast enough. Right?" _Come on, show your hatred for Sho Fuwa, even I can hear him in there K- Ms. Mogami. He's muttering and mumbling and I definitely heard your name more than once. Come on. _Setsuka lets her breath come out in a long sigh. "I think the country is responsible for breeding these slow celebrities." _There, that should do it, a perfect Setsu answer_._ Bye-Bye Freeze-Ray stare._ Cain's eyes narrow, "Oh, I Guess so." _I guess I was wrong. Whyyy? Why does Shotaro have to be here tonight?  
_

_I don't have to be on stage with Cain when the show is filming because the director had already set up a translator for the night. So, I just have to make sure no one sees Setsu change into Bo and the night will go off without a hitch.  
_Knock knock knock. Setsu looks up from her magazine and Cain is still staring at her with a look that could kill. "Come in." The studio rep sticks his head in the room and looks like he had just seen a monster. "Mr. Heel? I am very sorry for the inconvenience but, the interpreter we had set up for you just called in sick." Cain sends a nearly imperceptible jolt of energy to Setsu, "Setsu will translate for me." The rep looks confused as he looks back and forth between Cain and Setsu. Setsu slowly puts down the magazine and stands up from the comfy chair.  
"He said that I would translate." The rep visibly relaxes, "Good. That solves everything." _For you maybe!_

_ Setsu. _"He says he has had an interesting experience working with a Japanese cast and crew, and that the culture shock was not as bad as he would have suspected. I apologize I am not feeling so well can I go backstage and get something for my headache?" Hikaru Ishibashi leans forward, "Of course. I am sure switching back and forth is causing some mental strain. Take your time, we'll go to a Bo segment." Setsu walks calmly off stage and then breaks into a frantic run once she is out of sight. _Aaahh! Bo. Bo! Bo! Thank goodness the show isn't being shot in front of a live audience tonight. Never before have I been so happy I got into that fight with Shotaro when I was Bo. _She throws on the Bo costume and runs out on set to perform 'Bo's Ghostly Manners' a segment where Bo teaches the specters of historically significant figures from Japan, the proper way to act in their ethereal forms. Once the segment ends she makes a mad dash to the dressing room so she can be Setsu again. As she exits the dressing room she doesn't see the figure waiting in the shadows. _Hahahaha, I knew it, she looked just like Kyoko. A little oddly dressed but Kyoko. But what is she doing saying she's the sister of that Cain Heel? I know, I'll just have to ask her.  
_As Kyoko makes a mad dash for the stage, someone grabs her elbow. "Hey Kyoko! Where do you think you're going?" Kyoko's heart stops in her throat, but she inhales Setsu and exhales Kyoko. "Who's this Kyoko?" Setsu sweeps back her hair, but Sho grabs her wrist. "Don't play dumb with me. I know your Kyoko!" Setsu yanks her hand away from him and tries to twist her self away from him, but he maneuvers her arm so that she ends up spinning into his arms. "Let go of me. Now!" Sho releases her. "Listen, if you intend to keep up the charade that's fine, but I will get you to admit to me. " Setsu begins making her way to the stage in a controlled huff and Sho becomes infuriated. "You can't hide who you are from everyone. Especially not me!"

Cain had gone off to find Setsu but what he had found confirmed what he already knew. _I knew if I let her out of my sight that they'd find each other, but holding each other? Really? And what did he mean by 'e__specially not me'? Who does that braggart think he is? What does she see in that guy that she keeps going back?! _Ren punches a wall and leaves a fist shaped indention. He takes a deep breath and sits down next to Setsu, but his icy aura creates a near deep-freeze as Sho Fuwa comes on Stage and takes the seat on the other side of Kyoko. Bridge Rock keeps the questions short and sweet for the rest of the episode and ends the Q&A session by asking Cain what scares him. "He says nothing scares him, in fact he can rise to any challenge." Setsu looks at Cain with a concerned glance and then averts her gaze. Shinichi Ishibashi asks everyone to stay on set while they prepare for the final segment, where Bo sends everyone off after he rises up from a coffin dressed like a Dracula complete with fangs and Bella Lugosi Widow's Peak. As Kyoko runs back to change out of the costume and back into Setsu she has a feeling that someone is following her. _Come on, Shotaro! Just let me be, just for one day!_ Ren is hoping that the chicken can give him some last minute advice, it's worked before right? _What am __I thinking? He is just a mascot to a variety show. What could he know about my_ _situation? _Ren raises his hand to knock on the door frame, since Bo left it open in his haste, but his hand freezes in mid-motion. He can't believe what he is seeing.

"Kyoko?"


	4. Chapter 4

* I Own None of the Original Story, Arcs, or Any of the Characters Herein*

Legend: *Phone Conversation*Japanese English

**The Heart of the Wanton (Part 4)**

"_Kyoko?"_

Kyoko freezes with the chicken suit still around her ankles. "Ren…I mean, Mr. Tsuruga…Cain? This isn't what it looks like." Ren's face stays shocked as he tries to wrap his head around the new information so very freshly presented. "You're a chicken?" His brow furrows, "You are a chicken? You're _the _chicken? You're the chicken!" He throws up his hands, "I shared secrets, _secrets _with that Chicken," He motions frantically at the chicken suit now sitting in a puddle of feathers on the floor and takes a few quick deep breaths, "With you. I shared things about my past, about my problems, about my _love life_ with you and that _chicken. _Wait! Do you know?" Kyoko shakes her head in a negative motion. "Do I know…what?" Ren pushes the hair from his face. "The girl, did you know?" her eyes dip down and she begins sifting through information while muttering to herself. "The girl, the girl, the girl…Oh yes, the girl!" Her face lifts up and she seems excited just for knowing something in this confusing predicament. "The one Bo convinced Mr. Tsuruga to go for, in order to become Katsuki! Did that ever work out? I have never seen you with her…so…I mean…I assume it didn't work out…sorry." Her eyes drop as she is mortified at how her mouth ran on. Then she hears a sigh that could end all sighs and glances up. "No. It didn't." _His face looks just like the time he told me he couldn't have anything precious. Nothing's improved since then, I guess. Ah, I'm a terrible assistant. Wait, he's Ren right now and he isn't fuming, well he's fuming but not about me and Shotaro. He's upset over a chicken; he called me a chicken, ha, if he only knew. Ha-ha…hahahaha. _And then the laughing wasn't in her head anymore. She was shaking with laughter. Ren steps toward her, "What are you laughing for?" She doesn't answer but keeps laughing, so he grabs her gently by the shoulders, "Is the fact that I failed so amusing?" He bends down onto his knees, so he can see her face, "Tell me!" Kyoko sobers and straightens up her shoulders, brushing off his hands with a shrug. "No, I don't find your failure funny. To be honest," She picks up the suit and drops it into the wheeled bin used for transport. "I find my _cowardice_ amusing." Ren stands up and faces her. "Cowardice?" She narrows her eyes and shakes her head. "Yes, you were right. I am a chicken," She takes a deep breath. "I haven't been truthful to anyone, to you, to me. That suit is evidence of my dishonesty." Ren places his hand on her shoulder. "Kyoko…" She shifts away again and shakes her head. "No. I have to be a chicken, I…I made a deal if I confess to anything, even to myself…ha-ha…I have to go back to Kyoto and work for Sho… no, you know what, that I will tell you. I will have to work for _Shotaro's_ family inn forever." She looks to Ren but there doesn't seem to be a change in him. Then his eyes seem to clear. "Ky…" She shoots him a dirty look. "No, I will call you what I want to. Kyoko. Kyoko! I am not who I say I am." Kyoko looks at him with a slightly befuddled expression, "What are you talking about, I know you go by a stage name, and you admitted that to the Beagle." He sighs in a tired and frustrated manner. "No, I will tell you…who I really am. This is my biggest secret in the world. It could destroy me if I acknowledge it now." She turns away. "Then don't, just let it be!" He sweeps in front of her blocking her exit. "I can't. I will tell you anything, even my biggest secret, if you will just tell me what you think you have to keep inside." She turns so he can see that she looks absolutely wrecked, "But Sho will…" he grabs her into his arms and she seems to take comfort there. "Hang Fuwa, he can't do anything to you if you'll just let me in." She throws her arms to the sides; breaking the contact and retreating to the back of the room with a speed near inhuman. "Shotaro can't do anything to me, but I can, and so can you. I made a vow to go there and stay, if I ever…" He inches closer. "If you ever what?"

_Mwahaha! Come on Kyoko admit your feelings for that so called most * man in show biz and doom yourself! Fall into my trap. This is so perfect, I knew Cain Heel looked familiar, but I'd have never guessed that he was Ren Tsuruga. Wait, what's going on?_

"Stop…please I can't break a vow I made to myself and I can't ruin the only good thing I have. Please." Ren removes his hands from the wall where they had been propping his arms up on either side of Kyoko's stricken, yet beautiful…_It always is…,_ face. "If that is what you say then, I guess, I only have one option left to me." He puts one hand on the nape of her neck and the other slowly curls around her side. His face inches closer and when his lips are a mere breath from hers, he says, "I am Kuon Hizuri. I blame myself for the death of my best friend, Rick, and…" he sighs. "…when I was ten years old, I visited Kyoto with my father and met a little girl who believed in fairies and built a Hamburger kingdom out of flat river stones, and clapped for me when she saw me fly, but most important, she cried for me because I was lonely and cried when I had to go. For weeks I wished I could tell her how to send the letters to Corn's place. So there it is every secret I've kept locked away. You have anything?" If she leans forward even a fraction he would be kissing her. So she steels her nerves and takes a breath. _Okay Kyoko, you can do this. Just, take the leap. _"I think…Shotaro." A growl escapes Ren's throat, "Are you kidding me, I just bared my soul and all you can think of is…" Kyoko puts her hand on his chest and drops her voice to a barely perceptible whisper. "No, Ren, behind you. I think Sho heard everything."


	5. Chapter 5

* I Own None of the Original Story, Arcs, or Any of the Characters Herein*

Legend: *Phone Conversation* {Text Messages} Japanese English

**The Heart of the Wanton (Part 5)**

Ren whirls around to see Shoko walking toward Shotaro…_Shotaro, she found that amusing. Hmm. _He turns back to Kyoko and

mouths "Lie! Lie now."

Kyoko's eyebrows knit in confusion and she asks without sound as well, "What are you talking about?"

His face looks frustrated and his lips work to make every syllable come through clearly and quietly. "Do what you would've done,

lie about how you feel, say that you had told me all about Corn in confidence, that it is not funny to claim you are the long-dead

child of a Japanese treasure, and that, even if you were on the fence before, you would never fall in love with me now. Oh, and

slap me, really hard." She looks unconvinced that the plan will work. "Come on Kyoko, you want to be an actress, right? Then

act. Now!"

And she did, she performed her lines perfectly and slapped him so hard it left a red welt. Ren made a move to follow

her but she ran out and closed the door, which blocked him. All Shotaro could hear was a slightly muffled cry, "Kyokoooo!" Of

course, since Shotaro is a self confirmed amateur when it comes to acting he believed it all.

_So Tsuruga isn't the son of Kuu Hizuri. But she definitely told him my real name, which really gets under my skin. However, she has_

_completely eliminated Ren Tsuruga from her heart and will have to think of me more because I am the one who pushed her to _

_destroy their relationship. Mwahahahaha!_

Kyoko ran all the way to the company car that was waiting in a lot where only crew would park. _Thank you universe for having_

Shotaro be so conceited that he would only ever park in the VIP lot.

She jumped into the car and heard something very odd. A very

deep voice was singing a song in English. "And I would do anything for love, and I would do anything for love, and I would do

anything for love, but I…won't…do…that! Boododododododododo byododododododododo byoododododododododoooo

badadadaaadaaa!"

Kyoko leans forward and looks at the President of Lory's Magnificent Entertainment. "President, what are you doing?"

Lory turns in a flourish and with a huge smile says, "I am singing a song by an American named 'meatloaf'. It's

wonderful fun, because there is nothing I wouldn't do for love."

Then a light bulb sparks in Kyoko's head. "President, did you set this all up?"

Lory turns back toward the steering wheel and looks at her with the rear view mirror. "Hmm?" _This girl is very_

perceptive all of a sudden.

"President did you arrange for Sho and Cain to be on the same show where I play a chicken?"

Lory shrugs, "I don't have any idea what you are saying, I mean, yes I am financing Cain's movie, and yes I own the majority of

the variety show Bridge Rock, and yes I may have some eensy-weensy investment in the outcome of a certain stubborn

couple's relationship," a mischievous grin spreads across his face, "but I don't see what you mean? Setting everything up?"

She smiles and breathes a sigh of pure relief. She spreads her arms wide and hugs him and the leather upholstered chair.

"Thank you, President!"

Lory pats her arm and squeezes her hands. "You're welcome Kyoko."

Lory starts the engine and pulls the car to the VIP lot so they can pick up Ren. When Ren gets out to the car, still in Cain's hair

and make-up, he looks absolutely crushed for anyone to see. As he enters the car he can barely close the door before a weight

hits him in the chest, knocking him to a near sprawled position. He wraps his arms around her and a smile grows on his face as

she continues to say the words that have become almost a mantra. "I Love You."

Epilogue

Once the movie and Box R wrapped up in two years, the young couple decided to move out to America. Ren said he was ready

to be himself again and once it was revealed he was Cain he followed in his father's footprints and held a funerary service for

Ren Tsuruga. His fiancé, a one 'Yuki Shiro' or Kyoko Mogami if you were in on the secret, read the eulogy and as they exited the

venue, it was the first time that Kuon Hizuri felt truly at peace in thirteen years. As they board the plane that would take them

to America, Kyoko was frantically typing a last minute text.

"Ren…I mean Kuon, how does this look?"

{I am going to become bigger in America then you will ever be in Japan, Shotaro! I'll curse you, curse you, cuuurse youuuuuu!}

Kuon smiles as he helps her to the first class window seat. "It looks very convincing; as long as Fuwa thinks you are still

obsessed with his downfall he won't try to ruin you."

Kyoko sighs as he takes her hand, "I still don't think I should keep up a line of communication."

He gives her hand a tight squeeze, "Trust me a, hateful text once every few months and then you can 'die' of the flu or

something, all right."

Her eyes are glassy and her hand is frozen in the air. "What is it Kyoko?"

She strokes his golden hair and lets her fingertips trace the line of his jaw. "Stop that Kyoko, my control is stretched taut like a

rubber band."

She brings their hands up to her lips and kisses his fingers. "Kuon, I can't wait for our wedding."

He smiles and wraps his free hand around her waist, uncurls his fingers from hers and cups her cheek. His lips inch closer to

hers and just before they kiss, he whispers huskily, "You, my sweet little woman, have the heart of a wanton."

**(The End)**

**P.S. Thank you so much for reading my first Published work! Squeeeee! I know, I know, this is just a fan fiction site, but to me this is not _just_ a fan fiction site. I am so so so grateful to all of my readers, reviewers and all of my followers. I wrote all of this for you out there. thank you to any who gave me constructive criticism and all of you who sent kind words, just because. All right, (Deep Breath), I am done gushing and you can keep going with your fabulous holiday.**

**Your Grateful Writer,**

**Era Dubois ^_^**

*Just to let you know, while trying to find an alias for Kyoko, Aurora like sleeping beauty, was Kyokko*  



End file.
